


Sanguis Sicca

by Ticking_of_the_clock



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Winter War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticking_of_the_clock/pseuds/Ticking_of_the_clock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is blood under his fingernails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguis Sicca

There is blood under his fingernails.  


One of the captains has been talking for a while, going over the last battle.  
Ichigo doesn’t need to listen, he was there. He heard the clang of metal, saw the flash of steel smelled the stench of death and despair. Instead he lets the words wash over him, and he focuses on the blood under his nails.  


Instead he thinks about the girl (she was new, he had never seen her before). He thinks about how he pressed his hands into the remains of her abdomen, how he listened to her cry.  


Her chest moved, it heaved, she cried. And then she didn’t.  


He thinks of her stillness, how warm her blood was under his hands, under his nails.  


Brown eyes look up, the talking has stopped. People are moving away, leaving behind the talk of death and battle.  


The meeting is over, people are retreating to lick their wounds, to celebrate their continued life, waiting for the next move, the next battle.  


But not her, that girl is forever still, shaking apart in Ichigo’s mind.  


He moves, leaving the room behind. Slow and steady steps to the washroom, belining for the white sink. Ichigo reaches for the faucet catching sight of his hand in the corner of his eye.  
It’s no longer crimson, but rather a muddy-brown, flakey with dried blood. Brown eyes meet brown blood.  


And for a moment the world the world stops.  


His chest is tight, the sound fades and brown flakey blood is the only thing that exists.  


And then the world moves.  


So does Ichigo’s hand, twisting the knob and letting the water out. Ichigo lets the pressure flake and brush the blood from his skin.  


He washes his hands, washes the last of the girl from his skin. Ichigo knowns that girl is just a body now, a name on a list (not the first name, and not the last).  
Ichigo turns off the water, along with his thoughts.  


Its war, and people die. He can’t lose his mind over every death. He has to stay focused. Stay strong. People are counting on him- fighting for him.  


His hands are clean, tan as he dries them. He walks over and opens the door, eyes catching his hands as they reach for the handle.  


He doesn’t even pause as he moves through the doorway and into the hallway.  


There’s blood under his nails.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever.  
> Any constructive criticism would be awesome, I really want to get better.


End file.
